


Negotiation Skills

by Caedmon



Series: Advent [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Insipired by my own vehicle, and a conversation with my husband, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Tentoo wants to expand the holiday decorations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of ['Advent'.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/596995)

“No.”

“I don’t think you understand -”

“I said _no_ , Doctor.”

“But Roooose…”

“Don’t ‘but Rose’ me. It won’t help, anyway. The answer’s still ‘no’.”

“This is patently unfair. I never complained when you decorated the TARDIS to within an inch of all our lives, now did I?”

“That was different.”

“ _How_ on Earth was that different?”

“The TARDIS was our _home_ , Doctor. Homes are supposed to be decorated.”

“Oh, you mean like the monstrous holiday embellishments that your mother calls ‘decorations’ at the mansion?”

“Oi!”

“I’m just saying, Rose.”

“S’festive!”

“You shouldn’t be able to see ‘festive’ from orbit.”

“You can’t see Mum and Pete’s house from orbit, you numpty.”

“Bet you can.”

“Shut up.”

“So is that a ‘yes’ on the car antlers?”

“No!”

“You’re being obstinate.”

“Oh, and you’re not?”

“...Maybe a wee bit. But Rose! _This_ is festive! Everyone will see the car and think, ‘Wow. That’s a happy couple that are festive, whimsical, and simply delightful’.”

“You’re saying ‘festive’ too much.”

“It’s appropriate. And that’s what people will think. Festive and whimsical.”

“Oh, that’s what they’ll think, is it?”

“ _Absolument_.”

“You’re daft, you know that?”

“You tell me so often enough. Do you concede?”

“Alright, fine. You win. Car antlers.”

“ _And_ the nose?”

“ _And_ the nose...”

“You’re the best, Rose Tyler! I love you.”

“I love you, too, you daft thing.”

“Now, about the elf costume I got you…”

“ _What_!?”


End file.
